


Windsor's Journal

by S3xy_Rainb0w_Archiv3r



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: D&D, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S3xy_Rainb0w_Archiv3r/pseuds/S3xy_Rainb0w_Archiv3r
Summary: The journal of Windsor Valance, one of my D&D player characters.
Kudos: 1





	1. Entry 1

**Author's Note:**

> Windsor Valance is an Aarakocra raised in a forest of cults, a lot of opinions are going to be controversial to many people especially because all of the entries will have been written before he met the party. Most of his views from these entries will be different from his current views in the campaign since he hasn't written since the campaign started.  
> In this first entry he is 2 in human years (roughly 11 in Aarakocra years)

Date: February 20, 2050

The other day I got this journal for my birthday, so I guess I'm going to write in it as much as I can. So uh, even though no one is probably gonna read this besides me, I'm Windsor Valance. I live in a treehouse in Flick Forest with my two dads, Nightmare and Error. My dad found me in the woods one day after being dropped from the sky by my biological parents and ever since then I've been their only child. They say I'm growing rapidly fast, especially since I'm only 2, but they also said they know nothing about aarakocra so maybe it's a bird thing. They also don't allow me to go outside of the house without supervision, which is kind of dumb. I mean, there's nothing in this forest besides us and the animals right? So why keep me locked up all the time? They always say it's too dangerous for me, but I can take care of myself! That's all for now.


	2. Entry 2

Date: March 5, 2050

Today I learned how to fly, well, it was more overnight since I had to sneak out after my dads went to sleep, but whatever. Honestly after so many nights of failing to fly I never thought I would succeed. But I hung out with the birds in the forest during the day and learned from them. They're actually very nice. I don't think I could have learned just how much freedom flying granted without them. I feel like I could go anywhere! And it's so nice to feel the wind in my feathers and see the tops of the trees below me. It's sad I can never tell my dads because they'd be angry with me for sneaking out but maybe they'd be proud? I don't know. Maybe one day they'd let me go outside on my own for once. The birds also told me a few things about the forest when I was with them. They informed me of some friend groups in the forest that they've flown over a few times. They say that they're dangerous. Perhaps they're the reason I can't leave? No matter the case they can't keep me locked up forever. I just want to be free and do my own thing! Like my bird friends.


End file.
